


a warm summer breeze

by lutzaussi



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutzaussi/pseuds/lutzaussi
Summary: Soifon begins to see the benefits of visiting the human world, even if she has to go in a gigai, because she couldn't have bubble tea if she didn't have a gigai.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittleuboa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleuboa/gifts).



Soifon rolled her shoulders and adjusted her legs so they wouldn’t fall asleep. She was leaned against a metal railing and staring at her phone, hoping that the screen would show where her target was soon.

Normally Captain Hitsugaya would be sent to deal with Menos in the human realm, but he had broken an arm doing gods-know-what and Soifon had volunteered in his place. Of course, with Yhwach’s defeat there was a never ending parade of things to be done in the Seireitei, but Soifon needed to get away. She just wanted to have some quiet time, alone, something that hadn’t happened since before the Quincy had appeared.

She swiped the phone screen to keep it on and sighed. New phones, thanks to Kisuke, but she swore that half the time they didn’t work. Or maybe Kurosaki dealt with the Menos, but Soifon didn’t see how he could’ve. He had been on mandatory bed rest thanks to the girl--Orihime. At least, that is what Kuchiki Rukia had _told_ them.

After a few more moments of staring at the phone screen, she clicked it off and shoved it into her back pocket. The Captain-Commander had even cajoled her into using a gigai, adamantly to see if the new type of gigai that Captain Kurotsuchi had created would indeed be easier for a shinigami to leave. In reality, he probably just wanted her to suffer, she thought gloomily, shoving her hands in her pockets and heading down to the town proper. If the phone wouldn’t work, she would have to find the Hollow the hard way.

The evening air was warm, and she actually found herself enjoying the leisurely walk around Karakura, even if she was blatantly ignoring her duty. Well, not ignoring it, per se, she told herself, just taking the long way to get there.

Near a park she felt some reiatsu, but it disappeared as soon as she got close. And again, when walking along the river she could feel reiatsu, but before she could investigate, it vanished.

Either somebody was pranking her, or whatever she had been sent to destroy was, in fact, very powerful. She suspected the latter, but almost wished for it to be the former. Fighting had become so _tiring_ at some point, and she didn’t want to follow this nice walk up with a fight.

She stopped at the second park she got to, sat down on a bench and watched the sky begin to purple. The phone was worth another try. It didn’t show her anything at first, when she swiped across the picture of a cat that was her background and into the Hollow finder, but she waited a few seconds and a point began to blip. As soon as she prepared to leave her gigai, the very _instant_ her hand left the fake body (with ease, Kurotsuchi would be pleased to know), the blip disappeared.

Soifon swore and stood, kept the phone out as she ran to where the Hollow had been. It was a couple of streets away, and when she arrived there was nothing out of place. Several humans were walking there, and there was even a cat. No sign of a Hollow, particularly a Menos.

She looked back at the phone, then turned to return to the park when she saw the cat again her her peripheral vision. That cat looked downright suspicious and when Soifon considered how a cat could appear suspicious, it usually boiled down to one thing. Yoruichi--it had to be.

Moving slowly, so the cat wouldn’t suspect her, Soifon grabbed the cat and in one fluid motion rolled them both into an alley off of the sidewalk. Keeping a firm grip on the cat, she stood, and  her former captain’s deepened voice came out of it, screeching, “Let me _go_!”

“No!” Soifon said, trying to keep her tone severe. Thankfully they were in an alley, and nobody was walking close by. “What are you doing?”

If a cat could shrug, that was what Yoruichi did. “Figured we could hang out if I dealt with the Hollows.”

“That’s _my_ job!” Soifon said, wanting to bash her head against a wall. She sighed and tugged her short ponytail, let Yoruichi down carefully. “You could’ve just asked.”

Yoruichi sat, whipped her tail around so it covered her front paws and replied in a positively snooty tone, “You would’ve said no.”

Soifon sighed again, crossed her arms.

“They’re all gone, now,” Yoruichi said, sounding hopeful, and Soifon couldn’t glare at her any longer.

“Oh, fine,” she grumbled.

Yoruichi stood, and even as a cat she managed to grin, “I’ll be back in ten minutes!”

Soifon didn’t stay in the alley after her old captain left, went and sat on a bench that was probably a bus stop, but she thought that there probably wouldn’t be any buses coming. Yoruichi found her there in seven minutes, looking like a normal human for once in jeans and a tanktop, her hair pulled up into two buns atop her head.

“Let’s go, let’s go, there’s a night market on the other side of the river,” the taller woman said, dragging Soifon up.

Soifon, at that point, accepted her fate. If the Captain-Commander wanted to punish her for having fun for once in her life, he could do it. She wouldn’t care. And, well, Soifon was pretty sure that Yoruichi would drag her to the night market no matter what.

It wasn’t that far of a walk before they found the market, denoted by a few sandwich boards showing a band name and the operating hours and by the small string lights that wound around the tops of all the stalls.

There were fish stalls and two butchers, one with beef and deer and one with pork and chicken. They looked at the fish, most of them still swimming in the plastic buckets and staring with filmy eyes at the passing humans.

Yoruichi dragged her to a taiyaki stand, bought an azuki and a custard and chocolate that they ate as they continued walking, past a sandal vendor and a barbecue stand. Soifon stopped when they got to a stand that was covered in hand-made plushies and braided leashes and collars for cats and dogs.

“You,” she said before she realized it, pointing at a backpack in the shape of a black cat with golden eyes.

“Do you want it?” Yoruichi grinned and poked her in the side.

Soifon squeaked and nearly dropped the tail of her taiyaki, all that remained of it. “No, no, it’s fine!” she said, turning bright red.

Yoruichi still had that grin on her face, though, so Soifon ignored her, began walking again, until she stopped in front of the second butcher's stand and watched in fascination as the woman dismembered a chicken. She didn’t even realize that Yoruichi had dropped behind her until the other woman reappeared and wound her arms around Soifon’s middle, blew on her neck.

Soifon squeaked again, did drop the paper that her taiyaki had been wrapped in but didn’t get the chance to pick it up because Yoruichi spun her around, in the middle of the street, and placed the black cat backpack in her hands. She didn’t know what to say, and tried to babble out, “Y-you really didn’t need to--”

But Yoruichi cut her off, whispered conspiratorially, “Think of this as me making up to you for all the years I didn’t get to see you, ok?”

Soifon’s eyes watered a little, but she nodded, slipped the backpack over her shoulders and let Yoruichi grab her hand again.

Yoruichi beamed, pressed a sticky-sweet kiss to her cheek and popped the last piece of her taiyaki’s tail into Soifon’s mouth. Soifon smiled, too, let Yoruichi buy her a fruit and chocolate crepe and strawberry bubble tea to match the caramel crepe and mango bubble tea that the other woman got.

They ended up on a bench near where the band was performing, but far enough away that it wasn’t overly loud. She didn’t much understand the appeal of the music, but that was her opinion of humans in general. Yoruichi sat balanced on the back of the bench, straddling Soifon with one arm resting on her head, her feet nudging Soifon’s legs or arms whenever she wanted to say something or saw someone wearing weird clothes.

“You should come here more often,” Yoruichi said after one such nudge, looking down on Soifon as the other woman looked up at her.

“Well, usually Hitsugaya-kun comes,” Soifon replied.

“ _Well_ , I’m sure he wouldn’t mind not having to,” Yoruichi said, and she smirked as if she knew something about the other captain that Soifon did not.

“I suppose I could talk to him,” Soifon considered, a smile on her own face as she spoke, “He seems to like the cold of the Seireitei to summer here.”

“You like summer here?” Yoruichi asked, still looking down on her, her bangs tickling Soifon’s face.

“About as much as I like you,” Soifon said, and this time Yoruichi pressed a sticky-sweet kiss to her mouth, and Soifon felt like she was flying.


End file.
